Autosugestión
by GinLyra
Summary: Como dos personas pueden enamorase solo por la autosugestión personal. Ron y Lavender no son la pareja perfecta, ¿pero acaso existe?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**

Tanto los personajes como el mundo de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

Es posible que en el futuro de la trama no se tengan en cuenta acontecimientos del epílogo.

 **Quiero dar las gracias a Slymies por darme el empujón que necesitaba para volver a publicar mis historias. Espero que os guste y os animéis a dejar un comentario.**

 **¡Disfrutad!**

* * *

 **AUTOSUGESTIÓN**

 **Capítulo 1**

Era una tarde cualquiera en la sala común de Gryffindor. Se podían encontrar distintos grupos de amigos repartidos por la sala; algunos tirados en las butacas charlando de cosas totalmente banales como que querían hacer aquel fin de semana, otros jugando a _snap explosivo_ entre gritos y carcajadas e inclusive podías ver algún despistado de última hora terminando sus ensayos para el día siguiente. La única persona que no parecía encajar en esa escena era Ron Weasley, quien se encontraba en una butaca cerca de la chimenea con una expresión cejijunta.

Ron Weasley no solía sentarse solo en la sala común, ni tan solo cuando tenía ensayos que terminar, siempre se encontraba rodeado de Harry y Hermione. E incluso cuando estos no estaban compartía risas con Dean, Seamus o Neville. Pero en aquel día no se escuchaba ni una sola carcajada cerca de él. Si bien Dean y Seamus estaban jugando al ajedrez mágico unas mesas apartado de él de los otros no había ni rastro por ningún rincón de la sala. Podía imaginarse que Hermione estaría en algún lugar dentro de la biblioteca, Neville en cualquier invernadero con sus plantas y de Harry no tenía ni la menor idea. Ese curso su amigo no paraba de desaparecer para seguir a Malfoy por los pasillos del castillo, si no conociera mejor a este pensaría que le gustaba el hurón oxigenado.

Pero en la soledad en la que se encontraba en aquel momento, lo más solo que te puedes encontrar rodeado de gente, a Ron le daba igual el paradero de sus compañeros.Y es que en aquel día Ron estaba harto, harto de sentir-se el último de sus amigos.

Siempre había albergado un sentimiento de inferioridad dentro de su grupo, algo que había desarrollado por haber nacido en una familia con seis hermanos mayores donde sentía que no le quedaba ningún campo donde destacar. Nunca había sido ni el más listo, ni el más espontáneo, ni el más gracioso, ni el más leal ni valiente. Pero ese no era el motivo por el cual no podía parar de refunfuñar por lo bajo ni apretar los puños con rabia.

Lo que más molestaba a Ron en ese instante era ser el único de sus amigos, por no decir el único alumno de todo sexto curso de Hogwarts, que no había besado a nadie. Para su desgracia casi todos sus amigos habían besado a alguien, menos Neville pero en su opinión incluso ese lo haría antes. Harry ya se había besado con Cho Chang de Ravenclaw el curso anterior, Hermione se besó con Viktor Krum, el jugador internacional de Quidditch, en tercer año, Seamus se había besado con una de las hermanas Patil, no estaba seguro de si Padma o Paravati pues no lo escucho cuando lo contó y Dean no paraba de intercambiar saliva con Ginny. ¡Con Ginny! Incluso su hermana pequeña se le había adelantado.

Sentía que se estaba quedando atrás, que todo el mundo daba un paso más en su vida y que él no iba al mismo ritmo que los demás. Y podréis pensar que Ron estaba siendo un dramático, pero quién no ha sido un poco dramático con dieciséis años.

Así es como después de una tarde llena de reflexiones Ron llegó a idear un plan, uno no muy elaborado, para conseguir dar su primer beso. Solo le quedaba la parte más complicada del plan elegir una chica pero claro está que eso daba para muchos más días de reflexión y para Ron, quién tiene la capacidad emocional de una cucharilla según Hermione, no iba a ser tarea nada fácil.

Esa tarde Ron estuvo tan concentrado en sus quebraderos de cabeza que no se dio cuenta que alguien lo observaba desde la otra punta de la sala común. Si bien ese alguien no podía saber que pasaba por la cabeza del pelirrojo este también tenía un plan, algo más trabajado, que no tardaría en poner en marcha.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER**

Tanto los personajes como el mundo de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

Es posible que en el futuro de la trama no se tengan en cuenta acontecimientos del epílogo.

 **Quiero dar las gracias a esas personas especiales que me apoyan tantísimo. Espero que os guste y os animéis a dejar un comentario.**

 **¡Disfrutad!**

 **Capítulo 2**

Lavender Brown era consciente que la gente pensaba que era simplemente una chica tonta - pues si bien no sacaba T en sus exámenes nunca sobresalía en ninguna asignatura que no fuera Adivinación - una superficial y una chismosa. A ella no le sorprendía que la tachasen de tales cosas, así mismo aún que no se sentía ofendida no le gustaba ser etiquetada por quienes no sabían nada de ella.

Nadie sabia nada de su vida fuera de Hogwarts que ella no le hubiese contado. La verdad es que ella no mentía a nadie, simplemente decidía no compartir algunas partes de su historia, como por ejemplo: la difícil relación entre sus padres o la obsesión que su madre había desarrollado acerca de la juventud. Silene Brown era una mujer hermosa de cuarenta y dos años, aún que si alguien le preguntaba ella afirmaba que aún no había llegado a sus cuarenta, físicamente era muy similar a su hija pero con evidentes marcas de la edad. Esta sentía devoción por su hija pero no podía evitar entrometerse en su vida romántica y dar consejos amorosos que Lavender no le pedía. "Lav cariño, es mejor que uses estos trucos para la belleza, aun eres joven y es algo que no vas a ser siempre"."Hija, deberías hacer caso de mis consejos, yo a tu edad ya había conocido a tu padre"."Debes encontrar a tu hombre pronto cariño, no siempre vas a ser joven y guapa". Pero Lavender esta harta de esos consejos no solicitados. ¡Harta! ¡HAR-TA! Ella era consciente que su madre no lo hacia con mala intención, pero solo conseguía presionarla y sacarla de sus casillas. ¡Además solo tenia dieciséis años! No tenia que encontrar un marido todavía. Pero su madre no lo entendía, pues esta había salido prácticamente casada de Hogwarts y no tardó en intentar tener un hijo o hija.

Su madre era la razón de muchas cosas de las que se había convertido Lavender. Por ella se había convertido en una superficial, revisando su aspecto en todas las superficies relucientes que encontraba para comprobar que estaba perfecta, o cotilleando con Parvati Patil sobre otras chicas, ya fuese sobre el aspecto de estas o de con quien se estaban dando arrumacos últimamente.

Silene Brown era la razón por la cual Lavender entro a la sala común de Gryfinndor hecha una furia. Hacía menos de veinte minutos había recibido una carta de su madre, pues cuando en el desayuno llegaron las lechuzas con el correo. Solo le hizo falta una rápida ojeada para contemplar como Bruki, la lechuza parda de los Brown, sobrevolaba la mesa de su casa. Supo inmediatamente que la carta era de sus padres, más en concreto de su madre puesto que su padre no solía escribirle.

La carta fue como todas las demás que ella guardaba en su baúl casi sin leerlas, podía prácticamente recitar lo que decían las cartas dado todas trataban el mismo tema. Su falta de novio. O sea, su madre se preocupaba más por su inexistente vida amorosa que por el hecho que Voldemort estaba ganando poder cada minuto que pasaba. ¡Era indignante! Pero esta era la ultima vez que recibiría una carta como las que no paraba de recibir desde que había empezado el curso. Y es que tenía un plan. Uno bueno sea dicho.

Esa tarde, una vez se acabaron las clases se quedó en la sala común. Le mintió a Parvati para no ir con ella y su hermana Padma al Lago Negro, puesto quería centrarse en pensar como iba a llevar a buen puerto su plan. Era un plan sencillo pero no significaba que fuese a tener éxito o que no perdiese la dignidad intentando llevarlo a cabo. Iba a seducir un chico de su curso, puesto que no iba a ir con alguien menor que ella y sabia que los chicos mayores estaban fuera de su alcance, mediante la adulación y su belleza. Sabía que todo el mudo le gustaba que le dijeran lo fantástico que era, al menos a ella era algo que le gustaba pues le hacia sentirse especial. En cuanto a su belleza, ella era consciente que no era una chica despampanante de esas que quitan el aliento pero si se consideraba una chica atractiva con curvas cada día más acentuadas.

La elección del chico le trajo un poco más de tiempo. Se pasó toda sus clases pensado sin prestar mucha atención a sus profesores, ganándose así varias miradas de reproche. Descartó de manera casi inmediata a los chicos de Slytherin, aunque Blaise Zabinni fuera incuestionablemente atractivo. De las demás casas solo consideró una opción a Zacharias Smith de Hufflepuff, Michael Corner de Ravenclaw y a todos los chicos de su curso a excepción de Harry pues si bien lo consideraba un buen chico no ofrecerle nada más allá de una amistad. Al primero lo descartó rápidamente por su carácter un tanto ácido en algunas ocasiones y al segundo también pues creía que mantenía una relación amorosa con Cho Chang. En cuanto a Dean y a Seamus los descartó por tener una relación o pseudo-relación amorosa con Ginny Weasley y Padma Patil respectivamente. Así pues el único chico que no tachó de su lista mental fue Ron Weasley.

No es que el pelirrojo fuese su ultima opción al contrario siempre había sido parte de sus pensamientos, pero siempre pensó que este estaría con Hermione Granger. En más de una ocasión le comentó a su mejor amiga lo guapo que era Ron a lo que siempre había recibido un "¡Lav, estás ciega!". Esos numerosos comentarios le hicieron llegar a una conclusión, existían dos tipos de belleza la objetiva y la subjetiva. La primera era aquella que todo el mundo era capaz de ver, como era que Oliver Wood era un bombón, y la segunda era más especifica de cada uno pues se valoraban aspectos más allá de los físicos. Ron era su belleza subjetiva e iba a conseguir conquistarlo.

Así fue como Lavender Brown invirtió su tarde siendo ajena a todo lo que la rodeaba, a excepción de esos ojos azules y pelo pelirrojo de la otra punta de la sala común. Estaba preparada para dar su primer movimiento, para conquistar a Ron Weasley.


End file.
